


Chafed

by LadyDrace



Series: Up Against The Wall [2]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Bathing/Washing, Canon Era, M/M, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-05
Updated: 2012-08-05
Packaged: 2017-11-11 12:49:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/478715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poor Arthur is chafed. Maybe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chafed

“I _told_ you I'd chafe!”  
  
Merlin smirked with his usual lack of respect for Arthur's princely wellbeing, while closing the door to the royal chambers behind them.  
  
“How was I supposed to know there was loose board chafing your princely rear? I didn't hear you complain at the time!”  
  
Arthur tried his best glare, but somehow this only seemed to widen Merlin's smirk.  
  
“I was somewhat preoccupied, as you very well know, MERlin-”  
  
The rest of Arthur's complaining stopped abruptly, as he noticed the steaming bath waiting for him. Merlin had been watching his last half hour of training, so it certainly wasn't him who had prepared the bath. So either it was pure luck that they just missed the servants who did on their way back from their romp in the stables, or Merlin had planned this whole thing awfully well. Not that Arthur would ever admit to that.   
  
Deciding that the wonderful hot water surely shouldn't go to waste, as he could always continue nagging Merlin after the bath, Arthur started shrugging out of his damp and filthy clothes, while Merlin fetched towels and soap. The prince was just getting in, when Merlin returned and picked up a washcloth, only to be interrupted by Arthur's outburst of:  
  
“Why are you still dressed?”  
  
Not being one to question when he was given a treat, Merlin shed his clothes in seconds, and stepped into the bath, facing Arthur, who was reclining comfortably in the hot water. For a while they both just sat enjoying the warmth and closeness, their knees touching and their eyes meeting more equally than a prince's and his servant's ever should. Consequently, Arthur decided that Merlin needed to do some _servicing_ to be reminded of his place.  
  
“You know, Merlin, I really was chafed something awful.”  
  
Merlin raised a doubtful eyebrow and his self satisfied smirk returned full force.  
  
“Really? I happened to see your pratness in all your naked glory from behind not five minutes ago, and I don't seem to recall any visible chafing.”  
  
Arthur breathed a suffering sigh and rolled his eyes.  
  
“That's because you're a horrible manservant with NO eye for details! You need to look much closer. It's quite painful, actually.”  
  
Not hiding his grin, Merlin bowed his head mockingly and replied:  
  
“Well then, if your highness would present this unworthy servant with your royal arse, I shall do my very best to... soothe any pain.”  
  
Merlin's eyes widened as Arthur suddenly stood up in the bath and turned his back to him, making the before mentioned arse very accessible to investigation. It only took him a few seconds to recover, though, and he quickly got up on his knees in the tub and slid his hands over the pale, rounded cheeks.  
  
If there was any chafing to be found, Merlin didn't seem to be looking for it very hard. He was much more busy simply stroking and, for lack of a better word, worshipping the skin under his hands. Arthur didn't really feel that he could object, since he was going for obedient at best.  
  
He jumped with surprise when Merlin's thumb suddenly dove between the cheeks and pressed none too gently against his anus. Merlin sounded positively smug when he commented:  
  
“Oh, there seem to be some tenderness here. Let me help you with that.”  
  
Arthur was just about to snap something at Merlin about his ridiculous sense of humor, when a very wet tongue made contact with his tail-bone. That... was new. Not that they hadn't kissed and fondled each other just about everywhere by now, but that broad swiping of tongue, like a cat cleaning its mate caught Arthur somewhat off guard.   
  
Merlin kept licking wide, moist paths along the parting of the cheeks, and it was as if he had some sort of 6th sense telling him when Arthur was getting impatient and maybe even a little weirded out. Because Arthur yet again had a snappish comment ready, when Merlin parted the cheeks and without further ado dove in, tongue first.   
  
Oh.  
  
The broad swipes had been replaced by delicate little licks, just where the skin changed texture around Arthur's hole. He shivered suddenly and grasped the edge of the tub hard enough for his knuckles to pale. This was... good. Awfully good. Where ever Merlin had gotten that idea, Arthur didn't really care, as long as he kept doing it. He kept thinking that something so.... filthy basically, really shouldn't feel so fantastic.   
  
When Merlin's tongue pushed against his entrance, Arthur's legs turned to jelly, and he sank to his knees in the lukewarm water. He couldn't help releasing a gasping chuckle, when Merlin's voice sounded worried.  
  
“Arthur? Are you all right?”  
  
Not feeling up to anything more eloquent, Arthur simply nodded and grunted: “Bed. Now.”  
  
He was very gratified by Merlin's immediate obedience.  
  
End.

**Author's Note:**

> For mithrel. Happy Birthday! Combined with the Merlin rimming meme.


End file.
